A Mr Green Tale: Expelling Ms Tessa
by Zerowing21
Summary: Tessa Wren is constantly picking on Gwen Tennyson in her kindergarten class run by Mr. Green. How will he deal with the young teal terror?


I would like to thank SSSpeedy and Animegirl for beta reading for me. The only character I own in this is Tessa. Mr. Green and Gwen belong to those that created them.

* * *

Ahhh, the smell of freshly laundered capes. An aroma of fresh spring flowers tickles my nose as I hang each one. I really should have done this last night when I was baking cookies for my class today. Moments like these really allow me to enjoy life's small pleasures.

Withdrawing the last article from the basket, I snap the cape to get the wrinkles out, before I carefully hang it. Now finished, I take myself to my lovely kitchen to fix myself a pot of coffee and a bagel.

Using some of my demonic powers, I cook the bagel almost instantly to exactly the way I like it, but the coffee, unfortunately, had to be brewed the old fashioned way. Noshing upon my tepid bagel, I glace briefly at the clock upon the wall and my mouth drops in shock.

It was almost nine, which means my kindergarten class would be starting soon! Racing around my kitchen, I grab two containers of freshly baked cookies, as well as my travel mug, pouring the steaming beverage into it.

Balancing these items in my arms, I rush from the house, hastily unlocking my specially made VW Bug. Due to my curved horns, the car's front was created to allow clearance so I would be comfortable. I jam my mug into a cup holder and toss the containers filled with cookies into the backseat.

I fumbling trying to fit my key into the ignition, but finally achieve my goal. Swiftly leaving my house, I cruise down the main road of Bellwood, passing by blurs of homes and stores.

* * *

Finally arriving at the school six minutes later, I collect the snacks from the back and walk posthaste into the school, downing half my coffee in the process.

Finally arriving at my classroom, I slowly open the door to the smiles of my students, "Good morning everyone. I hope you are all ready for a day of fun and learning!"

My student beam radiantly at me, except for one. She had cyan hair and was pouting with her arms crossed. This little girl was always trying my patience. I've had to send a few notes home with her, because of her behavior.

After taking roll, I reach into my shirt pocket, taking a piece of chalk from it, "Now students please take out last night's homework on farm animals."

Turning my back, I hear the soft rustling of papers from backpacks and folders as I draw a few of the animals from assignment on the board.

"Hey, stop that! That's my homework! You're…you're a butt face Tessa Wren!"

I spin around to see my student, Gwendolyn Tennyson tugging on a piece of paper with the cyan haired pouting girl.

"That sheet is mine! You took it from me!"

"Both of you that is enough! I will not tolerate you fighting over homework," I shout sternly as I walk over to them, forcing them apart and picking up the paper from the floor.

I quickly check the name at the top, seeing it belonged to Gwendolyn.

I gaze over the top of the paper at Tessa, who had just put on an innocent smile, "Ms. Wren, I will not tolerate the stealing of your classmate's homework. No recess for you today."

Crossing her arms once more, Tessa pouts and sits back in her chair, looking angry. I would have to send home another note with her today. I walk back to the board and begin going over the homework.

* * *

After finishing my lesson on bus safety, I pick up the Tupperware full of cookies from my desk, "Who wishes to pass out the cookies today?"

A number of hands shot up and I begin to look around the room for someone who hadn't had the chance to pass them out before. My eye passes over a black haired boy named JT and I point at him.

The child scampers up to me, grinning enthusiastically, "It's your turn to pass the cookies out. Make sure everyone gets exactly three cookies. No more, no less."

Snatching the container from my hands, the young boy jogs to the nearest table, handing treats to his fellow students.

Soon, the air is filled with sounds of munching and crunching, but two voices once again break the enjoyable sound of simple happiness, "Stop stealing my cookies Tessa. You're being a pig!"

"You're the pig! You took one of my cookies last time Gwen! I'm only taking back what you took from me."

"I NEVER STOLE ANYTHING FROM YOU BEFORE!"

Within several strides, I was over by the two bickering children trying to keep them apart. On the table where Gwen had been seated were two cookies a napkin. In front of Tessa there were three cookies and she had fourth another in her hand.

"Tessa, how many times have I told you _NOT_ to steal things from others! You are trying my patience's very badly today young lady. Please go sit in the time out corner for five minutes."

Looking furiously at me, the cyan haired child drops the cookie onto the floor, crushing it under her heel as she walks off to sit alone in the corner. Bending down, I look Gwen over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

A few tears are running down her cheeks as she peers down to what remained of her cookie. Taking a handkerchief from my pocket, I hand it to the little girl, who promptly blows her noise and dries her eyes.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry about what Tessa has been doing. For now, go sit next to Nellie Byte until I can arrange for better seating arrangements for you."

The red head nods while grabbing her cookies and I lead her to the new table with Nellie. After making sure Gwen was given a replacement cookie, I sit down at my desk to, eating a cookie of my very own.

The rest of that stressful morning seems to melt away as I teach the class all sorts of things about our solar system and about the latest news of the Powerpuff Girls. All my students lapped these lessons up. Well all except for Tessa that is. When the subject of the Powerpuff Girls arose, she just snorted and looked out a window.

* * *

At noon, the bell rings and I give out those small tickets to the children who had prepaid lunches.

"No running in the halls! I will be down to the cafeteria in a moment."

All the children trudge from the room, like a small steam train moving down the tracks. I tidy up a pile of books that someone had accidentally tipped over and leave for the cafeteria myself.

As I pass through the hall, I hear the sounds of something be dragged down a side corridor and go to investigate. It wasn't before long before I heard a voice from the end of the corridor, and I recognized it!

"If you don't give me all your lunch money, I will choke every last breath out of your pathetic body!"

Tessa was hurting someone and I had to make sure to stop her. Sprinting quickly to the end, I make it just in time to see Tessa administering a chokehold and Gwen's face turning a dark blue.

"Tessa, let go of her this instant!"

Startled by my voice, Tessa releases her hold on her classmate, "She… she stole my milk money Mr. Green! I was just trying to get it back! Honest!"

I glare at her and shake my head in disappointment, "You have a lunch brought from home and you know that. Tessa, march to the principal's office. I will be there shortly to talk with him."

Glowering and pouting, the young girl marches off mumbling incoherently. Still looking a bit blue, I lift Gwen into my arms and run to the nurse's office. Thankfully the door was open, allowing me enter straight away. I gently place Gwen down on one of the beds to rest, while the nurse look on with her mouth gaping wide.

"Kilory, what happened to her? She looks like she was attacked!"

Nodding sadly at our kind hearted nurse, I speak in a hushed tone, "Gwen was attacked by Tessa Wren in one of the side hallways. The little terror was in the process of trying to take Gwen's lunch money and had her in a chokehold. Can you please call Gwen's parents so they can come get her? I need to talk with the principal now."

Leaving the room with much haste, I head to the main office to talk with my superior about Ms. Wren. Halfway to my destination, a small green frog jumps up to me in the hallway and lands on a table right next to me.

"Ah, Principal Pixiefrog, I was just on my way to see you sir."

"Kilory, why is Ms. Wren sitting outside my office? I just had my lunch and there she was. What has she done this time?"

I squat down in order to see eye to eye with my boss, "She attacked Gwen Tennyson for her lunch money. She had her in a chokehold and everything. This is the third time Tessa has caused trouble today."

Principal Pixiefrog's eyes widen in fear and he issues a small screaming crock, "Oh no, if we don't do something about this, Ms. Tennyson's parents will sue us for letting their daughter get hurt! There is only one course of action that we can take to protect me! We must expel Tessa straight away! You can go eat lunch Kilroy."

Principal Pixiefrog jumps off the table and into his office, taking Tessa with him. Sighing at the over reaction of our amphibious principal thinking he would sued, I make my way the cafeteria to eat a hearty meal.

* * *

The last bell of the day finally rings and I watch my class filter on their buses. Once the last yellow vehicles depart, I walk back into the school feeling relaxed with my hands in my pockets. The children I love to teach so much really take a lot out of me, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

A feeling of relief also passes over me since Tessa was no longer enrolled at the school. I hated seeing her expelled, but there weren't any other options. My students would be safer without her around and there wouldn't be any more distracts for them either to prevent the learning process.

As I neared the school offices to acquire my paycheck for that week, a woman with long black flowing hair approaches me in hall. Anger was written all over face and a look of pure hated and prejudice sparkled in her grey eyes.

"So you're the teacher that got my perfect angel expelled from this school! If I had known that you were a filthy, no good monster, I wouldn't have allowed Tessa to even be at this school to be taught by you!"

This had to be Lauren Wren, Tessa's mother. From this first encounter, I could tell where she picked up all her bad behaviors.

Remaining calm, I clearly state, "Mrs. Wren, your daughter is in no way an angel. She has been starting fights, continually terrorizes on my other students and even stealing from them. She nearly killed someone today, just because she was trying to steal their money. This kind of behavior will not be tolerated at this school. You should be glad Ms. Tennyson's parents aren't pressing charges over this."

Mrs. Wren's face turns a dark red and she grits teeth, "My daughter was trying to get back what was hers. From what I hear, that student started it with Tessa this morning over homework. You are only reacting to what you hear after the fact! I should sue you for slander!"

I couldn't believe this woman. She could not face the facts that her child was a terror.

Holding fast to my position, I countered, "If the money was in fact hers, she wouldn't have tried to attack another student like that! There is conclusive proof for everything your daughter has done throughout the year."

The woman just glares at me with her icy eyes and there was a venomous tone to her voice, "You will regret what you have done here today. When that day comes, I will happily watch you fall in disgrace."

She saunters past me, and I watch as Mrs. Wren leaves the school. Frankly, her threat didn't terrify me at all. There was nothing that could happen that would cause me to feel regret for making sure my students were safe and able to learn.

* * *

How was that? Did you all enjoy seeing Tessa getting karmaed? Please review if you'd like. See you guys next chapter of UC.


End file.
